Can a Wizard Love?
by Spacey-Writer
Summary: Alex Russo's life changes when Mitchie Torres comes to Waverly Place. Is love really what it seems? Is it better than that? Alex/Mitchie FEMSLASH. Don't like, don't read.
1. It's Ok to be Scared

**I'm new to this site and I want to give my favorite pairing of all times a try. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock. I only own Hayley and Raven. **

Alex's POV

"So, what are you in for?" I asked my cousin while walking around Mr. Laritate's office.

She frowned, "What do you think? I'm in here because I was trying to cover for you!"

I rolled my eyes. Hayley was clearly in a good mood.

She was about to make another comment until "the man" came in, "Hello girls. I suppose that you two know why you're here."

"Because I was clearly intoxicated when I decided that Alex was my favorite cousin," Hayley muttered.

Mr. Laritate continued, "That wouldn't surprise me, mini Ms. Russo. That's not the case though. You girls are in my office more than anybody else in this school, including Raven Fox."

I interrupted, "Where is Raven?"

"Ms. Fox is most likely skipping, so I'm assuming that she'll be in here later. Anyways, Hayley, despite being young, you are one of the smartest girls here in Tribeca Prep Sr. High School. Why you let your cousin drag you into detention is beyond me and the staff.

"Any who, I need to welcome a new student. I'll be back, so don't even think about running out of here."

After Mr. Laritate left the room, I headed towards the door.

"Don't even think about it." Hayley demanded. "We're in enough trouble already."

"Why do you have to act so serious? We're not gonna die or anything like that," I said while grabbing a donut from the desk.

"Well, next time you decide to skip I'm not going to write fake doctor slips for you. You really should start focusing on your school work."

"I skip six periods and now I'm being lectured by a thirteen-year-old. Cut me some slack, it's not like I'm getting into fights."

"I guess you're right, I'm just not feeling too well. Call it wizard's intuition, but I have a bad feeling about these next weeks."

Something about my cousin's statement made a chill run down my spine. Perhaps she was just giving me a small case of paranoia. That wasn't normal for me, but then again nothing was normal around Waverly Place.

Mitchie's POV

"Sweetheart you're going to be fine," my mom said in a calm voice.

I sighed doubtfully. I was never social able in school, but I did make a lot of friends in Camp Rock last summer. New York would be a hard adjustment, but I was willing to give it a try.

Mom smiled as a rather large man walked towards us, "You must be Mrs. Torres! I'm Mr. Laritate, the school's principle." He turned to look at me, "And you must be the lovely Mitchie! I assure that you will enjoy your time here at Tribeca Prep."

"Have fun honey," Mom said as she kissed my forehead, "Remember, if you need anything just give me a call."

As Mom left I offered Mr. Laritate a small smile. I felt rude not speaking, for he seemed like a nice man.

He pointed towards a door in the hallway, "Follow me to my office, Mitchie. Your schedule should be on my desk."

Alex's POV

"What are you doing?" Hayley asked.

I picked up a piece of paper, "Going through Laritate's stuff, duh. Oh, a schedule! That's weird, this looks exactly like my schedule."

I heard Mr. Laritate come in, "Don't mind these two, they were just in a bit of trouble. You may return to your seat Ms. Russo."

Ready to make a witty comment, I turned around and found that no words were able to come out of my mouth. The only thing I managed to do was stare at the girl next to Laritate.

The girl had dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing dark clothing and was holding several notebooks. My heart rate increased as she smiled at me.

I gulped, "Yes, of course, my seat. I will return to my seat because that's where I was seated before you left the office and I think I'll shut up now."

Hayley raised an eyebrow as I sat down, "What bit you? You look pale."

"You're not exactly helping the cost," I said looking down at my skin. Wow, I was pale.

Mr. Laritate cleared his throat, "Since I can't think of a good enough punishment that will keep you two out of trouble, I will just give you a simple assignment. You are to show Mitchie around here. Now I don't just mean the school, I'm talking about Waverly Place. Think you can handle that?"

I risked another glance at Mitchie. I knew I had to say no. I had a weird feeling about this girl. The worst of it was that I couldn't tell if the feeling was good or bad. It just felt, right – and that was what scared me the most.

My thoughts were interrupted as Hayley spoke up, "It'll be no problem, sir."

Crap! I glared at my cousin only to see her smirking at me. She was giving me that I-know-your-little-secret look.

"Alrighty then!" our principle exclaimed, "You three may saddle up out of here! I don't need anymore people stuffing themselves with my donuts."

Hayley extended her hand out to Mitchie as soon as we were in the hallway, "I'm Hayley! I wish you well here at our school. "

Mitchie shook her hand, "Thank you, Hayley."

"No problem. And this is my cousin."

I smiled, trying to hide the fact that I was dying to run out of there, "Alex Russo. Hayley, you know where Mitchie's locker is right? I need to talk to you in private."

She pointed to the locker next to mine, "Look's like you two are locker mates. Go ahead and put your stuff in their excluding whatever you need."

I watched as Mitchie walked towards her locker. Once I was sure that she was out of hearing distance, I scowled, "Hayley! What the hell is your problem!?"

She grinned, "My problem? You're hitting on the new girl and apparently I'm the one with the problem."

"I am not hitting on the new girl!"

"Do I look like an idiot? Don't think that I didn't notice how you were looking at her. And something tells me that you're falling harder for her harder than you ever fell for Dean– what the hell happened to that guy anyways? Well, I say screw it. You just need to admit that you want Mitchie Torres."

So that was her last name, "I don't have anything to admit! Why do you even care? Why are you trying to bring me closer to her?"

"If I told you, then I would have to kill you."

"I'm tempted to kill you, you little-"

"All I'm trying to do is help you. You know I care about you cuz, that's why I get into so much trouble. What if this could change your entire life? You out of all people should know that we live in a world full of possibilities."

I sighed. Now my cousin was just being dramatic, but I guess it was no use getting mad at her, "Fine. But I'm not going to start anything with Mitchie! We're just going to be friends, got it?"

"Get it, got it, good! You girls have fun now, I'm going to class. Hopefully Raven decided not to ditch."

I shook my head as Hayley ran down the hallway. Something told me that that wasn't the end of her matchmaking plot. She might as well get someone to post stories of my torture on the internet.

Mitchie walked towards me with a math book in her hands, "Um… Are you alright? You seemed pretty upset while talking to your cousin."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hayley's just a bit...loopy."

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay. Maybe we should head to class."

I bit my lip. I had been planning to ditch class the whole time, but the thought of leaving Mitchie's side made me feel sick to my stomach. I wanted to get as far from her as possible, but I couldn't stand the thought of not being with her. Damn it, what was she doing to me? I liked guys; I had always been into guys! How could one person, one girl, change that?

Finally, I said, "Of course. Let me just get something from my locker."

I opened my locker and took a bite out of the candy bar I had been hiding in there. Whether or not I like Mitchie, I would not let her change my behavior.

I noticed a yellow sticky note on the side of my locker. As I took a closer look at it, I realized that it was in Hayley's handwriting. I read it to myself; _it's ok to be scared._

"We should go," I stated slamming the locker door shut. I thought about how long the day would be as I walked alongside Mitchie. For better or for worse, Mitchie Torres was officially part of my life. I best thing to do now was tell Harper. She was my best friend, and if she could handle me being a wizard then she should be able to handle this.

Hayley's written words rang in my head; _it's ok to me scared. _Being scared was probably the least of my worries.

Yeah, probably.

**I don't know if this is any good, but please review. Remember, criticism is welcome. **


	2. Falling Way Too Fast

**I just want to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed. I'm not too sure about how often I'll be able to update, but I'll let everyone know as soon as I can. **

******KittySquyres: Thanks for pointing that out, I know I don't either. ****I just seem to be a little more spaced out than usual when writing a story, which is saying a lot.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this don't you think that it would be happening on your TV screen right now? I own nothing but Hayley and Raven. Sheesh...**

Alex's POV

"Alex, is everything ok?"

Mitchie was standing directly in front of me. I told her that I had been feeling drowsy and the math teacher let her take me to the nurse. We didn't go to the nurse though, I just sat down in front of my locker.

I shook my head, "No, Mitchie, I'm not ok. There's something important I need to tell you."

"You know you can tell me Alex."

I took in a deep breath, "Mitchie, I... I like you."

"I like you too Alex, you're a great friend."

"No. I mean I _like_ you. I like you more than in a friendly way."

Before I knew it, Mitchie put her hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest trash can. It wasn't long before I heard her throw up.

She gasped, "I'm sorry Alex, but you're- you're a girl! This isn't normal."

I bit my lip, "I know it's weird, but I can't help it! Whenever I see you I just..."

"I'm really sorry, but I have to leave."

When she ran out of there, I tried to run after her, "Mitchie, wait! Please understand-"

But she was already long gone. I tried to hold back the tears, "But I love you..."

"Ms. Russo?"

I flinched as Ms. Rosenburn called out my name.

"Young Alex, I would very much appreciate it if you would not daydream in my class. You're already failing math, so it'd be nice if you could at least _pretend_ to care."

I looked away from Mitchie, who was sitting right in front of me, and sighed. It hadn't been a day seen I've known her, yet these feeling kept coming at me like dodge balls came at Justin. And that daydream just dragged me into a whole new level of paranoia. God, I felt completely out of character...

"Alex, what's wrong? You're acting kind of different." Harper asked silently.

As much as I didn't want to tell her what was going on, I knew that I'd have to trust my best friend. "I'll tell you as soon as we're out of here, I promise."

She nodded and I continued to think about Mitchie. There was just something about her- something I'd have to find out.

*****

"Do you always get in trouble?" Mitchie asked as we walked out of class.

I laughed, "Yeah, but usually for different reasons."

Harper smiled, "Alex, you never told me that you made friends with the new girl."

"I think that Alex and Mitchie will become quite close, if they haven't already."

That comment was made by none other then Hayley, who was accompanied by Raven this time.

I scoffed, "Of course you do. By the way, I need to talk to Harper. Hayley, Raven- you two stay here with Mitchie."

Raven turned to Mitchie and grinned deviously. Aw crap, Hayley must have told her, "So...how's the closet?"

"What?"

Note to self: kill Hayley and Raven.

Harper followed me down the hallway, "What is this about Alex?"

I looked at my best friend, who I was finding very hard to take seriously when she was wearing mangos, "Harper, if I tell you a big secret, do you promise to accept me for who I might be?"

"Alright, but if you're a vampire too then I will run out of here screaming. And I will apologize to you as soon as I make myself a turtleneck!"

"I'm not a vampire, and by the way you might want to give Raven her _Twilight_ books back before you become more paranoid.

"But I'm talking about Mitchie. I feel very... close to her."

Harper gasped, "You're not saying- you think she's a wizard?!"

"What? No!"

"Well since you recently found out that Hayley was your cousin, maybe that wasn't the first time your uncle Kelbo had a kid! Mitchie could be Hayley's long lost sis-"

"Aw forget it! I possibly have feelings for Mitchie! There, I said!"

My best friend gave me a comforting hug, "It's alright Alex. You are who you are. Now didn't getting that off your chest make you feeling much better?"

I grimaced, "No, it still sucks actually. I'm glad that you didn't freak out though."

"What I find odd is how fast you fell for her. I don't think people are suppose to fall that fast. Then again, I fell for Justin pretty quickly." She giggled nervously. "I want to help you out on this though. So, are you thinking of inviting Mitchie over to your place anytime soon?"

"Just what I needed," I muttered, "More matchmakers..."

Mitchie's POV

Hayley tilted her head, "You went to Camp Rock? That sounds cool."

"Wait," said Raven, "I think I read about you in that article about Shane Gray going to Camp Rock."

I frowned. I never thought that any of that would publicly be released.

"He's not your boyfriend is he?" Hayley questioned. I swore that I saw panic in her eyes.

"No, we haven't even gone out. I mean, we text each other and he promised that he'd take me on a date as soon as we saw each other again. Honestly though, I'm just not sure."

Hayley breathed a sigh of relief while Raven just rolled her eyes. They had been acting rather peculiar, but I probably just thought that because I haven't known them long.

I looked down the hallway and saw Alex and Harper coming our way. I tried to keep my breathing at a steady pace. At Camp Rock I thought I had fallen for a bad boy, but now I was falling even harder for a bad _girl_. I had been looking forward to starting a relationship with Shane, but everything changed when I saw Alex. She was just so rebellious, funny, and beautiful. It was driving me crazy.

Why did I have to fall so fast? What if I really liked her? What would I tell Shane? Somehow I didn't think that telling him I was daydreaming about singing _This Is Me_ with someone I barely knew would turn out so well.

"Hello? Mitchie?"

I snapped back into reality and looked into the eyes of Alex. She smirked, "Tuning people out? Guess I rubbed off on you pretty quickly huh?"

We all laugh. Rubbed off on me, she had no idea.

"Since Mr. Laritate told me that I should show you around Waverly Place, I was thinking that you could come to my house this Saturday. We could even get to know each other more."

I grinned, "That sounds great, and of course I'll have to ask my parents though."

"Cool. I guess we better get to lunch, you can meet my dorky brothers."

While heading to the cafeteria, I smiled to myself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

Hayley's POV

Weird...

And here I thought that love at first sight was a load of bull. Boy was I wrong.

The way that Mitchie and Alex looked at each other made the whole thing obvious. I can smell love in the air, and it was not caused by Cupid's arrow. It was perfect!

No, nothing was perfect. There was just _one _thing to worry about; Shane Gray. I _could_ simple kill him, but getting away with murder takes a lot of planning, despite having magic. And by the time we figured out how everything would work... Oh well. It's too bad though, Raven would've looked forward to that plan.

There was _another_ thing I'd have to worry about. What had happened to Dean? I couldn't care less about that guy now, but did Alex still have feelings for him? She had said that she loved him, but that quite some time ago. Hopefully it was all in the past, because I couldn't murder him either. That's more disappointment for Raven...

I guess that whatever happened in these next weeks would just be something that I'd have to wait to look forward to. No matter what happens, all that matters is that my cousin and her new friend are happy.

I thought about the note that I had slipped into Alex's locker. There was nothing wrong with being scared, especially in this situation. They were falling too hard and too fast, but did timing really matter?

Did it?

**The rest of the Russo family will be in the next chapter, I promise. Reviews make the spacey author happy, so please review! **


	3. Let's Try Not to Make it Obvious

**Thank you guys! I really didn't think that anyone would bother to read this. By the way, if you have questions then I will answer them before each chapter.**

**Tomatoes: I figured that I would get slapped for that, lol. Anyways, Raven isn't a homicidal maniac or anything like that, she just has dark rumor and Hayley usually jokes about that.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns WoWP and CR. I only own Hayley and the not-so-insane Raven. Ha, now I can't be sued! *sued* Damn it! .**

Raven's POV

"That is a pretty weird dream," Hayley told her cousin.

Alex rolled her eyes, "It just seemed so real..."

I shook my head. "Oh c'mon, that won't happen. Besides, chapter two would've been too soon to type crap like that anyways."

"Chapter two?"

"Uh... Never mind."

My best friend smiled, "I told you that it was ok to be scared! Oh, and good job telling Harper."

I turned and looked at Mitchie and Harper closely so I could read their thoughts. They were at our table, and Harper was telling Mitchie all about Alex. It didn't look like she was going to shut up anytime soon. Wow, even Hayley knew when to stop.

"What is she saying?" The older wizard asked.

"Let's just say that Harper is working as Agent Obvious."

"Great. I thought that you two were bad enough."

"We all have different strategies. If you want Harper to stop then I suggest buying some duct tape. Now don't look at me like that. It could be worse, Justin could find out."

"Justin could find out what?"

We jumped at the sound of the oldest Russo sibling.

I smiled nervously as Alex mouthed I hate you, "Find out that I have to go back to the table and let the girls know that these two will be back soon."

Alex's POV

I glared at Hayley as Raven dashed towards the table. My cousin had some serious issues calling that girl her best friend.

I grinned at my brother, "Justin! So, how's it going? Did you get a haircut?"

Hayley face palmed. I guess I was being too unoriginal.

Justin frowned, "You two are definitely up to something. Do you want to go ahead and tell me, you know, spare the trouble of me sneaking around to find out?"

"You, sneak around?" I laughed at that thought.

Max rushed to his brother's side, "Hey! What's going on here?"

"Well, look who's here. I could get Max to do it, and then we'd both know."

Now that had me a little worried for some reason. I shouldn't have bought it, but my little brother certainly wouldn't take the news the same way that Justin would.

I grimaced, "I swear that it doesn't involve magic. It's just very difficult to explain. You'll know soon enough, alright?"

He looked at me and I could see that he would accept that, "Alright then... I won't pressure you into telling me."

"Telling you what?" Max asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it. Come on; let's go see if the cheerleaders are practicing in the field."

"Alright!"

My cousin gave me a funny look as the boys walked away, "Ok... Out of character much, Alex?"

"Oh, shut up!"

We walked towards our friends and sat down.

Any feeling of rage I had quickly dissolved as Mitchie smiled at me. What was this effect she was having on me? Was it magic? Well, definitely not _wizard_ magic.

"I'm really looking forward to coming to your house Alex," Mitchie said, "I called my mom and she said that I could go!"

I grinned, "That's great! Come in through the substation, there's an entrance that leads to my house. After that I can take you on a tour through Waverly Place."

"And from going back home, you'll quickly move onto the bedroom..." Raven muttered earning a kick from underneath the table.

*****

Mom and Dad were at the counter as Hayley and I walked into the substation.

"I know you think I'm stupid because I haven't asked yet," I told my cousin, "but I _guarantee_ that there is no way that they will say no."

"Whatever then. Let the sucking up begin."

I went towards the counter, "Hey! Did you guys know that you're looking younger and younger each day?"

Mom smiled, "Thanks honey, now what do you want?"

"Oh Mom, you know me so well. You see, Mr. Laritate wants me to show a new student around Waverly Place. I want to show her around Saturday, so I was thinking that maybe you could give me the day off."

"Actually, I think it's great that you're willing to help a new student out- even if it is because of the principle's orders. As long as it's ok with your father."

Dad frowned, "I don't know about you missing work, Alex."

Hayley decided to help me out, "But Uncle Jerry, it would be good for Alex. The new student, Mitchie, is really smart. And she never gets into trouble!"

"See, Jerry?" Mom said, "It would be good for Alex. Maybe we could even invite Mitchie over for dinner. We can practice acting like a _normal_ family."

"Oh, alright. But you're working the whole week after that, and no funny stuff."

I nodded, "Of course, Dad."

Hayley followed me into the loft, "Why do you seemed pissed now? You got what you wanted. You're welcome, by the way."

I glowered at her, "You heard Mom! She's going to invite Mitchie over!"

"And that's bad because..?"

"That's bad because I'm already nervous enough about being with her in the first place! Now I'm going to have to be around her and my family at the same time! Add the facts up."

"Um... I can tell that it's either because your family embarrasses you, gee I really appreciate that cuz, or you're afraid that due to the way you behave around Mitchie your parents will put two and two together."

"A little bit of the first, but mostly the second! Listen to me Hayley; I've never felt this way about someone before, and especially not in a day! What should I do?"

She grabbed a water bottle from the counter and threw the water at my face.

If looks could kill, she'd be long dead, "What was that for?"

"It's my way of telling you to suck it up. All you need to do is act more like... you. Don't get so nervous, and just be Alex."

I sighed, "Ugh... I guess your right. I should get it together."

"Good! So we're cool, right?"

"Right, but first I have to throw a water bottle at you."

"You do mean the water, right?"

"Nope."

"...Shit."

*****

Mitchie's POV 

"I'm just glad that you had a good day at your new school," Mom said.

Dad kissed my forehead, "Me too. And your friends sound very nice, especially this Alex girl. We're glad that she's going to show you around here."

I smiled to myself. I didn't think that I would make four new friends on my first day, earlier I thought I would be lucky enough to make one. And they were so nice to me; Harper, Raven, Hayley… and Alex.

I didn't know what was it about Alex that made me feel weak in the knees, but what I did know was that I was feeling it _bad. _Whenever I talk to her I felt like I was lying- which I was. I didn't like doing that, but I knew that I would lose her if she knew. If Alex found out then I didn't know what I would do…

My mom's voice made me lose my train of thought, "Mitchie, honey, are you alright?"

What was one more lie? "Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach kind of hurts though. I think I should head off to bed early.

I kissed my parents goodnight and made my way to my room.

I took my journal and a pen off the nightstand and wrote;_ if I feel that I should confess this little secret to anyone, then as pathetic as it probably sound I should at least tell my journal. In a matter of a few short hours, a girl named Alex Russo has made her way into my heart. I don't know how much I should let this get to me, but it's a good/bad feeling. The one thing that really scares me is this: I could be in love for the first time._

As I set my journal down I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. I didn't know what exactly it was that Alex was doing to me. It was also frightening trying to find out what it was.

But hey, I kind of like it.

**Dun dun duuuuuun. Lol, I suck. Should Justin find out? Will Alex and Mitchie spill their true feelings for each other? And is Raven really as sane as we think? I... don't know the answers to any of these questions, because I fail like that.**

**Please read and review for the spacey one's sake!**


	4. Look Who's Back

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Now let's see how far Alex and Mitchie can get…**

**Disclaimer: I don't know WoWP or CR. Or do I?**

**Hayley: She doesn't.**

**Me: I only own Hayley and Raven. *sighs***

Mitchie's POV

The week had gone by pretty quickly. I had been seeing a lot of Alex, which was always a good thing. The only problem was that we were never _alone. _If Harper wasn't near, then Hayley and/or Raven were. Even when the other three _were_ elsewhere, tons of random students were around. That's why I was looking forward to spending the day with Alex tomorrow. It was just going to be the two of us.

Apparently Alex had to go to Mr. Laritate's office every Friday. Harper was waiting for Alex, Raven was off doing God-knows-what, and Hayley promised that she'd meet up with me at my locker soon. It was long before I heard footsteps and an unrecognizable voice.

"Oh look, new girl alert."

I spun around and was facing a blonde girl with two almost identical girls by her sides.

"Uh… Hi," I said nervously, "I'm Mitchie Torres."

"Gigi Hollingsworth. How long how you been at this school?"

"For about a week now."

"You seem quiet, and shy. I'm assuming that you haven't made many friends here?"

"Actually I have! There really great actually. Harper and Alex-"

"Hold on now, you mean Harper Finkle and Alex Russo?"

I nodded. Was Gigi an old friend of theirs or something?

"Did they not tell you something important? Like the fact that their losers?"

"Losers?"

"Well, duh! They're the biggest losers in this school, especially Alex."

"Alex is _not_ a loser!"

Gigi and her friends' eyes widened. I was also surprised by my rage, but I had to stand up for Alex. This Gigi girl didn't seem to be any different than Tess.

I continued, "I don't know who you are, but you can't talk about my friends that way! They are important to me, and the coolest people I know. Go ahead and call me whatever you want, but just leave them alone!"

"Mitchie! What the hell's going on?"

Hayley seemed to be coming this way, "Gigi? I thought you were dead!"

Gigi scowled, "Dead? What would make anyone think that I was dead? Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Alex's cousin."

"_Another_ loser? Anymore I should know of?"

One of the larger lockers opened and Raven stepped out yawning, "Will you guys quit the yelling, I'm trying to sleep here? Hey Gigi, I thought you were beyond deceased, or some crap like that…"

The blonde and her "clones" laughed, "So joining the two freaks is a lost student, a Goth, and Alex's mini-me? Just when I thought those two couldn't get anymore pathetic. And as for snapping at me, I think you should watch your back you little bi-"

"Leave them alone, Gigi."

We all looked towards Alex and Harper. While Harper seemed intimidated at the moment, Alex had a face of determination.

"Alex Russo, long time, no see. Wet yourself lately? Let me guess, you probably wrote about it in your embarrassing journal."

"No I haven't, _Gertrude. _You were gone for a long time. We were all hoping that you were busy with plastic surgery. If that was the case, then those doctors still have a lot of work to do."

"FYI, I was away in Paris. People have really good fashion taste there. Maybe you could go and learn a thing or two from them."

"And turn into a slob like you? No thanks."

Gigi sighed, "You don't give up now do you? I feel kind of bad for Mitchie, seeing how you're rubbing your loser essence all over her."

I noticed that Alex was becoming more furious by the minute, "You leave Mitchie out of this."

"Wow, defensive much? Is she your lesbian or something?"

Aw hell, why did she have to say that!?

Alex's POV

That was where she crossed the line. I stop caring about what Gigi did to me after the whole journal incident, but no one was going to insult Mitchie.

Recalling Hayley's actions from Monday, I took Harper's water bottle and splashed water all over Gigi and her copy cat crew.

She gasped, "My hair!"

Her clones finally decided to speak up, "Gigi, our make up is running down!"

"Fine girls, let's go!"

As they stormed off, Gigi yelled four last words, "This isn't over Russo!"

My cousin frowned, "And you didn't just do that in the first place because..?"

"Once again, shut up!"

"Are you alright?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Mitchie walked up to me, "Alex…"

I was afraid that she would bring up Gigi's "lesbian" comment.

Fortunately she didn't, "…Thank you. No one has ever stood up for me like that in a long time. You're…you're the best."

She embraced me in a hug. I felt my face go red and then I hugged back. I could see Harper and Raven smiling at me while Hayley gave me a thumps up. They were matchmaking dorks, but they were _my_ matchmaking dorks.

It wasn't long before I spotted my older brother in the hallway. He raised an eyebrow and walked off. Whether he found out or not, I really didn't want to know.

*****

"You got any fours?"

Hayley and Raven were playing Go Fish in the loft while I waited for Mitchie to arrive. It was amusing what they did out of boredom.

Raven smirked, "Nope, go fish. Have any fives?"

Hayley threw her cards on the table, "This sucks! There is no way that I can play this game with a mind reader! You win every freakin' time!"

"_Someone's_ being a sore loser."

"That's because _someone's _being a cheater!"

I sighed, "I'll give you two a buck if you both shut up. Mitchie's going to be here any minute, and I want no interference from either of you. I want both of you to swear on that."

"I promise," they said in unison.

"Good. Now Raven, say that again but with your hands where I can see them. The last thing I need is to find out that you crossed your fingers-"

"Alex, someone's here to see you."

I responded to Mom, "I'm coming!"

The thirteen-year-olds followed me through the lair and into the substation. Mitchie was sitting near the counter, talking to Mom.

Dad grinned, "Alex! Your friend seems friendly enough. Don't be out too late; your mom is inviting her over for dinner."

"Alright, Dad."

I glowered at my cousin, who shrugged, "Hey, I can't control these things. And Raven just started the telekinetic stuff, so she can read minds not control them."

"_Yet." _Raven added.

I headed towards Mom and Mitchie, "Hey Mitchie! I see you've met my parents. You ready?"

Mitchie smiled, "Of course! It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Russo."

"A pleasure it was! Now try to be back by seven thirty. Have fun girls!"

"Thanks Mom."

As Mitchie and I were finally headed towards the door, Justin appeared in front of us, "Ah, a new friend of Alex. I believe we haven't met. I'm Justin, Alex's older brother. I heard that you were going to be staying over for dinner. It will be swell getting to know you."

My friend nodded, "It will be nice getting to know you and the rest of the Russo family too. See you later."

He grinned at us and went upstairs. Damn it, I think he knew. Who else knew? Was somebody going to pull some strange stunt over dinner? I was so screwed.

"We better get going then," Mitchie said.

We walked out of the substation, looking forward to our time together. I didn't notice that Mitchie and I were hand in hand until a group of people walked by us and smiled as if to say, "I approve."

Something told me that this was going to become even more bizarre than it already was.

**I was spent a lot of time wondering if I should've put Gigi in here or not. I didn't like the way that this chapter turned out so much, but oh well…**

**Please R&R.**


	5. My Angel

**Looking back at the last chapter I actually came to like it. I guess I was just in a pissy mood yesterday. And yeah for me making Justin annoying!**

**HinataLoveNaruto: You'll have to read and find out… *smacked***

**Disclaimer: You know I only own Hayley and Raven! Stop bugging me you God damn disclaimer…**

Hayley's POV

So here I was…behind a trash can in a random alley. What was I doing? Hell, even I don't know.

I glared at my somewhat Goth friend, "Raven, please tell me why the hell we're doing this."

Raven smirked, "Don't you want your cousin and Mitchie to hook up? We can help!"

"We're not doing anything right now."

"We'll think of something. Right now we just watch."

"I want them together as much as you do, but spying isn't going to help. Let time take its course."

"I have no patience. And you're worse than me when it comes to that, so you shouldn't be talking. We just need to know if they're together or not.

"Look at it this way; you basically live there! You don't want to walk in on them when they're doing something…like making out. Gee, what did you pervs think I meant?"

Now she was just creeping me out, "Who are you talking to?"

"…No one. Just stick to the plan!"

I sighed and continued to watch the two oblivious lovers. What my friend didn't understand was that there was nothing we can do to help. Faith will bring them together when the time is right. Raven and I were just girls that wanted to yell the same three words that everyone else did; come out already!

Nothing was going to go wrong. They were just talking. Random people went by of course. I wondered if they noticed any of the "I approve" smiles. It also looked like Justin was walking by…

Holy crap, why now?!

"Ray-," but when I was about to turn to my best friend she had already vanished. Ugh, mind readers…

It wasn't long before Raven was headed towards the alley with a tight grip on Justin's wrist.

Justin squinted, "What are you two doing? I don't think Alex or Mitchie would approve of you spying on them."

I grimaced, "And I don't think that they'd approve of you butting in their time together!"

"Yeah!" Raven agreed, "Just stop it dude, the readers think you're annoying!"

"Readers?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"But I don-"

"Tell it to the judge, buddy!"

I shook my head, "Alright, this is just becoming random. Justin, tell us why you're here or Raven will get her pocketknife."

He frowned, "Listen, I know that those two are up to something. I don't know what it is, but that's what I'm trying to find out. I'm just trying to watch out for my little sister, and I don't want Mitchie to get her into even more trouble than usual."

Raven nodded, "I understand… Now you must be destroyed."

"What?"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. This was going to take awhile…

Alex's POV

"And then it looked like she wet herself!"

Mitchie laughed as I told her about the crazy ten minute sale that took place like a year ago. So much had changed now, but the best change was standing right in front of me. Oh no, I was turning into a sap.

"Wow," said Mitchie, "You really hate Gigi, huh?"

"Hate is a really strong word…"

"So you don't?"

"I said that hate was a strong word, I never said that I didn't use it."

We laughed at that comment, earning a few funny looks from people nearby.

Mitchie's POV

I enjoyed every second that I spent with Alex. Around her I don't feel the need to pretend to be something I'm not. I could easily just act like myself around her. At school everyone knows her as the troublemaker who could care less about the world, but I saw her for more than that. She was one of the most loving and caring people that I knew, and I admired her for that.

Alex pointed towards a theatre, "C'mon, let's catch a movie while we still have time."

As we walked into the theatre I noticed that we didn't have tickets, "Alex, did you buy movie tickets earlier?"

She chuckled which made my heart pound faster, "Mitchie, this is New York. Sneaking into a movie theatre is easier here than it is in Houston," (A/N; it is if you pick the right theatre. Uh, so I've heard. Hehe).

"But won't we get in trouble?"

The brunette placed her hand on my shoulder, "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes, of course." Ugh, I thought I had managed to move past stuttering.

"Then listen to this; stick with me and you'll be fine."

Trust me, I wouldn't dream of leaving her side.

I took her hand in mine, which she didn't seem to mind. Why did Alex have such a large effect on me? Everyone time we talked, touched, or were just _near _each other, my heart spun out of control. No one had ever made me feel this way, especially not a girl. Alex meant the world to me, but with my luck she'd never feel the same way…

*****

Alex and I had snuck into a romantic comedy film called, _Confession for Love._ It was about a girl who fell in love with a troublemaker who secretly had a heart of gold while she was already dating someone else. In the end the girl broke up with her boyfriend and confessed her love to the troublemaker, who also had feelings for her the whole time, (A/N; wow that was totally unpredictable -_-'). Then there was the happy ending where they kissed. Too bad there weren't those kinds of happy endings in real life.

"Sappy, yet sweet," Alex stated, "I thought it was good. What about you Mitchie? If it sucked I think we have time to sneak into one more movie."

I smiled, "I loved it. Thanks for sneaking me in, Alex."

"Oh, no problem," She took out her phone, "Looks like we _don't _have time anyways. It's already seven. Let's head back to my house we don't miss dinner."

Walking out of the theatre, it was easy to notice that it was getting dark. I took a glance at Alex and sighed. There was no doubt that I really liked her after only knowing her for a short amount of time. All I wanted to know was if she possibly liked me, or at least considered it. It was probably just wishful thinking, but I couldn't stand not knowing.

I gulped, "A-Alex? Can I ask you something?"

If she noticed my stuttering, then she didn't show it, "Yeah, Mitchie."

"H-Have you ever been in a situation where you like someone, but had to hide it from everyone because of what they'd do to you?"

She stayed silent for quite a bit, probably thinking of whether to answer or not. That or she was thinking that I was a nervous freak. Gee, that was optimistic…

"Yes, yes I have."

A lot of possibilities popped into my head. It was probably some guy from awhile ago, anyone but me. I just had to face reality; there was no way it was me, "How long ago did that happen."

Alex made eye contact with me, "Last Monday."

That was where I couldn't stand it any longer. I closed my eyes and placed my lips on hers.

Alex's POV

_So soft…_

It came out of the blue, but I could no longer deny the true; Hayley was right the whole time. Mitchie Torres was what I had wanted all along.

I gently kissed her back, feeling her soft lips against mine. When I closed my eyes I knew that nothing could break us apart. I hadn't known it before Monday, but Mitchie was what I had wanted my whole life.

Unfortunately, we couldn't kiss forever. Mitchie pulled back and I could hear her breathing deeply. I looked at her and saw that she was looking down. Did she think that I didn't like it? I had to let her know that everyone was fine, so I smiled, "If I knew you were gonna do that I would've snuck you into a theatre on Monday."

She giggled and I knew that everything was going to be ok.

She looked at me, never letting that smile come on her lips, "So… Should we tell anyone?"

"Harper, Hayley, and Raven already know that I like you," I confessed, "so it's no use hiding it from them. As for our parents, my brothers, and anyone else, it's between us. And when the time is right, we'll tell them together."

She placed her head on my shoulder and I embraced her in my arms. Now that I had her I knew that I would never be able to let go. I would do anything for her, and I would protect her with everything I've got. She was an angel, and after we locked lips she was and would forever be _my_ angel. Nothing had ever felt so perfect in my life.

???'s POV

As the two stared into the sky I planted a devious smile on my face. I had all the evidence I needed to ruin them. However, Master had warned me about their strong bond. That's why I had a Plan B.

I spoke into my headset, "Mission one completed. Next order; get Dean Moriarty and Shane Gray."

_**Drama… **_**Well I'll make note of five things.**

**1. I think Raven's on to you guys.**

**2. Can you tell that I'm feeling sappy today? **

**3. I mentally slapped myself in the face for having them kiss so soon, but I head was going to blow up if I didn't type any "action" soon!**

**4. Let me know if you agree with statement three, that way I can delete the chapter and try again.**

**5. Who do you think ??? is? And who is ???'s master? Could it be…you-know-who? Nope, wrong wizard saga.**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Tell Me

**Aw… All your reviews made my day.**

**HinataLoveNaruto: I was trying to imply that I was the one being smacked, sorry XD. As for the Dean and Shane thing…every story needs its twist right? *Feel free to whack the author anytime necessary***

**Disclaimer: I only own Hayley and Raven… Blah blah blah… **

Hayley's POV

"I didn't think that the blackmail was necessary," I told Raven, "but it was pretty damn funny."

She smirked, "You really think I would stop at tying him up and locking him in a closet? Girl, you know I'm not that nice."

"Wow, you amuse me so much. You should have your own show."

"That's a great idea! I'll call it…That's so Raven!"

"That's kind of been done. So unless you want angry lawyers to form a mob after you, I suggest you pick another title."

"Ok then. How about...Raven in the House?"

"Too familiar- plus I have a feeling that that would easily crash and burn."

"Life with Raven?"

"That's still too familiar."

"Raven with a Chance?"

"You would so be sued…"

"Maybe you could also be the star! I can see it now; The Suit Life of Raven and Hayley!"

"Thanks, but I don't want to be sued along with my best friend."

"No TV role for you. Um…I got it! Raven of Waverly Place!"

I face palmed, "I shouldn't even have to _explain _to you why that wouldn't work out without judges throwing gavels at you!"

She frowned, "Actually I've been wanting a gavel- Alex and Mitchie are back! Shut up!"

I shook my head and figured that it was no use telling her that I didn't say anything. Mind readers could be such divas…

The door opened and Alex and Mitchie came in. We had to stop spying on them thanks to Justin, so we had no clue if anything had happened between them. Well, at least _I _didn't.

My best friend nodded, "Yeah, they totally made out."

Alex denied it, "What are you talking about? We did not make out."

"Yeah you did."

"Uh, well- is it that easy to tell?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Considering the fact that you just told me, it's pretty obvious. And I'm a mind reader, did you forget? By the way, Mitchie, you got a little lip stick smudged."

I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing. Exactly how much lip locking did they take on?

"No Hayley, they didn't tongue."

I glowered at Raven. I had never said that I wanted to know if they did or not!

"You were thinking about it though."

_Ugh, I hate you!_

"Hey, try _saying_ it to my face."

Mitchie raised her hand up slightly, "Its ok guys. We were planning to tell you anyways, but we were hoping that that could wait until after dinner."

I nodded, "So, does that mean that you two are dating?"

My cousin grinned, "Yep. And I'm also thinking of telling her that I'm a-"

"Mitchie!" a boy only a year older than me exclaimed.

Alex's POV

Max had the _worst _timing!

My little brother extended his hand out to her, "I'm Alex's younger brother, Max. Everyone calls me Maximillian."

"Mitchie, I'm glad to see that you're here," Justin said as he came in from upstairs, "Sorry, I would've been here sooner, but I was a little tied up at the moment."

"I told you that we should've used the chain instead of that stupid rope," I heard Raven mutter.

Mitchie smiled, "Um, thanks for making me feel welcome then."

My older brother continued, "Mom and Dad closed up shop a little early today, so they'll be in the kitchen any minute now. Let's get ourselves seated, for I have helped prepare a meal that I hope you all will enjoy."

Justin was acting _way _too nice. Either he knew something was up with us, or he was hitting on my girlfriend. All I knew was that I wasn't going to like whatever his reason was.

*****

"So Mitchie, what are your plans for the future?" Mom asked.

Dinner was actually going pretty well. We were having breakfast for dinner, Mom and Dad seemed to like Mitchie, my brothers weren't irritating her like they did me, and Hayley and Raven were not bringing anything up that could lead to everyone finding out about my relationship with Mitchie. As long as I can get through the rest of the night, I'll be fine.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard Mitchie's voice, "Actually, I've been thinking about pursuing a musical career for awhile now. I write songs, I play the keyboard and guitar, and I sing."

No, Alex, stop staring at her! You're parents will find out. And stop talking to yourself, Raven can probably hear you.

Sure enough, Raven was looking at me as if I just came out of rehab. Her eyes then darted towards Justin and back at me. I think that she was trying to tell me something.

I turned to look at Justin, who was eyeing me and Mitchie suspiciously.

It seemed that I tuned out most of the conversation, because I heard Dad say, "So your school record is clean? That's very good to know!"

I looked back at Raven, who purposely frowned. It was then clear to me that if Justin didn't already know what was going on, then he was at least suspicious.

_Does he know?_

She shook her head.

_So, he's suspicious of us?_

She nodded lightly enough for me to see.

Oh, that was just fantastic! After everything that I've done to that guy I highly doubted that he would've hesitated to hold this over my head. I was so screwed.

"Excuse me for a sec," I mumbled before leaving the table.

I made my way into the lair and slumped down on the couch. I buried my head in my hands and sighed. What was I going to do?

Footsteps could be heard coming into the lair. It wasn't long before I felt someone take a seat right next to me, "Do you want to tell me what's going on now?"

I grimaced at my older wizard brother, "I have nothing to tell."

He rubbed his hands together, "Listen, I can tell that I'm getting to you, but you have me worried here."

"What reason do I have for worrying you?"

"_You_ used manners back at the table, that's all it takes to scare me. Come on Alex, you know you can tell me."

I wanted to keep my mouth shut, but much like Hayley won't stop supporting me and Mitchie, Justin won't leave me alone until he knows what's going on.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" I questioned him.

He chuckled, "I see nothing wrong with you taking an interest in your new friend, if that _is _the case."

So he did know after all, "You mean you don't care? You're not going to tell Mom and Dad are you?"

"I'll leave that to you when you're ready. I wouldn't hold something like this against you though, because no matter how many times we fight, you're still my little sister."

I gave the dork a hug, "Thanks, Justin."

"No problem. But now that we're talking about this, exactly how far have you and Mitchie gone?"

"Oh, you're worse than Hayley!"

*****

???'s POV

"Boss?"

I scowled at my assistant, "What is it now?!"

"Um… I just wanted to know when you're planning to put those posters up."

"Oh. If you must know I intend to make use of my first order on Monday. Hear me out when I say that the Master will not be disappointed. If he is, then I can assure you that there will be consequences for the both of us.

"But we must make sure that we stop at nothing to break Alex and Mitchie apart. Master stated that if they were together then only the worst could come to the magic world, the mortal world, and more importantly; us evildoers."

"Of course we cannot let that happen!"

"Exactly! Their love is a threat to all! Mark my words, they _will _be stopped!

**I was almost going to develop writers block. No worries though, I'm safe for now. **

**So who do you think ??? is? For sure I'm not telling. *whacked* Ok, I deserved that.**

**Please R&R! I'll give you a cookie! =D**


	7. I'll be There

**I know several of you would kill me to find out whom ??? is, but I still can't tell. *prepares to me whacked***

**Disclaimer: If I owned WoWP or CR I wouldn't be typing this down on would I? Hayley and Raven are my only creations. Now stop depressing me!**

Alex's POV

"Thank you for convincing Raven not to show off her mind reading skills Saturday night," I told my cousin.

She smiled, "It's no problem. The only reason she backed off though was because she said that she was creeping out the readers."

"Readers?"

"I have no idea. I must be a reader, because I'm crept out to hell. Enough about my best friend though, are you taking Mitchie out again anytime soon?"

"What did I say about interference?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you were talking about our breakfast dinner two nights ago. I didn't interfere then, I'm interfering _now. _So answer my question."

"Well…I _was_ thinking about asking her to prom."

"But what about-"

"Yes, I know what you're thinking- in a none-Raven way, but friends always go to the prom together. You, Raven, and Harper will be there too, so it won't even look like Mitchie's my date! By the way, do you still have the key to the balcony?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"I was kind of hoping that Mitchie and I would have some alone time out there. And speaking of which you may be interfering _now, _but you won't be interfering _then_."

"Whatever, Raven would still be able to hear your thoughts outside the door. With our luck though all she'll be able to hear is moaning."

I slapped her arm, "You perv!"

She rubbed her arm and chuckled, "Hey, I'm just staying honest."

As we roamed down the hallway Hayley looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't we be in class right now?"

"And I care because..?"

"Never mind. I forget that Mitchie hadn't rubbed off on you completely."

A minute later we could hear Harper's voice, "Alex? Where are you?!"

"Over here," I responded.

My best friend ran up to us, gasping for air. I could tell that whatever she had to tell us was urgent.

She held up a newspaper, "You won't believe what I saw! I bought a copy of the school's newspaper to make a really cute hat, but I panicked when I saw the front page."

Hayley took the newspaper out of her hands and read out loud, "Sloppy Joe on Friday…ugh. I can see why you're scared, that stuff can come to life and eat the school-"

"Not that! Turn the page."

She did just that and read the front line, "School's new lesbians…Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres!?"

"What!?" I snatched the paper out of her hands. On the front page there was a picture of me holding Mitchie outside the movie theatre, "An anonymous witness saw Russo take Torres on a movie date last Saturday. Holding hands and making out were seen being done by the gay lovebirds that night. It is unconfirmed how long they have been together or who else knew before the witness."

The young wizard's jaw dropped, "Oh my God… You read!?"

"Hayley!"

"I mean, who the hell would do this? Is it fun to ruin lives like that? That's just sick."

I frowned, "Hey, maybe this is all just a joke. We're probably being punked or something. Alright Ashton, you can come out now."

A few guys from the football team headed towards the trashcan while carrying some nerd. One of the guys smirked at me, "Hey, Alex! I was thinking of asking you out, but apparently who don't swing that way. Don't worry though, if things don't work out between you and Mitchie I can always hook you up with my sister."

They all laughed and returned to their nerd patrol.

I clenched my teeth, "I'm going to murder whoever did this to me and Mitchie… Oh no, Mitchie! She's in class right now probably being messed with and I'm not there defending her!"

Harper and Hayley were not too far behind me as I ran to class. When I opened the door I received glared from everyone, including the teacher.

I tilted my head to the side, "Yeah… We're getting detention aren't we?"

Mr. Simmons nodded, "Yes. All three of you; head to Mr. Laritate's office right now."

Mitchie stood up, "Sir, you can't send them!"

I smiled. That was my girl.

Who was to ruin a moment none other than Gigi? "Oh, look whose standing up for her girlfriend."

The class roared with laughter and one of the jocks grinned at me, "I know a way to make this laughter end. You can come home with me tonight and I'll be sure to make you straight."

At those words, Mitchie grabbed a pencil and threw it at the jock. It hit him right in the eye, and let me tell you this; it wasn't the eraser end that hit him.

Mr. Simmons glowered at her, "Don't worry about it, now you'll be going with them."

"But-"

"Now!"

We all rushed out the door and closed it. My girlfriend hugged me and starting to sob, "I'm sorry for all of this Alex. If it wasn't for me coming into your life then none of this would be happening to you."

"Don't say stuff like that! I don't care if they're making fun of me, because the only thing that hurts me is knowing that you hurt. You were what I wanted my whole life, and I'm not going to lose you just because some bastard decided to publish our story in the school newspaper. I know that I'll only be able to make it through this if I have you by my side. Just promise that you'll always be there for me, as long as I'm always there for you."

"I-I promise."

I giggled. It was so cute when she stuttered.

"You know we're still right here," said Hayley, "Perhaps you guys could continue this love fest in Laritate's office?"

*****

Tubs gave us all a week's worth a detention. He would've considered a bigger punishment for Mitchie for "assaulting" a guy with a pencil, but seeing the school article he let her go with a warning…and a side of detention of course.

Detention was over and now I was taking orders at the substation. All I wanted to do was spend time was Mitchie, but the deal was that I worked my full shift this week.

"My name is Alex and I'll be your server today at the Waverly Sub Station. What would you be interested in?" Maybe if I recited that stupid line a few more times I'd get a raise.

"I'm interested in taking you out to dinner tonight."

"Look dude, I have a-"I stopped as I saw who was sitting at that table.

Dean was back.

"Russo," He said, "Long time, no see, huh?"

I scowled at him without using words to reply.

"What? You mad at me for something? It's because I'm calling you Russo when I said that I'd start to call you Alex, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Get out of my sub station, Dean."

"_Harsh."_

"You left me without saying goodbye. Isn't that a good enough reason for me to never want to see you again? Besides, I already found someone else."

"So you're on the rebound now? My parents surprised me with the move, alright? I just couldn't find the guts to say goodbye to you, I knew that we'd see each other again anyways. I'm here now, isn't that all that matters?"

"If you don't get out of here in three seconds you'll be heading towards the exit with a black eye-"

It wasn't long before his lips crushed on mine. And it wasn't long before I saw a certain brunette. She headed back to the exit and ran. I then gave Dean the black eye that I promised him.

He fell back and covered his eye, "Damn it! What was that for?"

I didn't answer, because Mitchie was still running outside.

"Mitchie, wait!" I yelled.

I ran after her and she ignored me. When I finally reached her, she looked up at me. I could see tears running down her beautiful face.

"So what was I?" she choked, "Was I an experiment? Or was I suppose to mend your broken heart? If you didn't like me, you could've just told me."

"Please understand that _he_ was the one who kissed _me!_ I didn't want it to happen, and didn't you see me punch his eye out!?"

"I…I just don't know anymore. You lied to me, and now I can't trust you."

She continued to run, so I ran after her. The thing that sucks about New York was that it was a huge place, and in huge places it was easy to get lost _and_ easy to lose people.

I took a cab back to the sub station. I cried all the way back, earning a few concerned looks from the driver, but he didn't say a thing.

When I arrived at the sub station, my parents were at the counter glaring at me, "Alex, where were you?"

Ignoring them, I stormed through the lair and into the loft. I continued to walk until I was in my room. Once I was in there I slammed the door, locked it, and fell on my bed. As Mom and Dad were calling out my name I cried into my pillow. Justin was also calling out my name, and I could've sworn that I also heard Max. Realizing that I wasn't coming out anytime soon, they left.

Thirty minutes afterwards, there was another knock on my door. "I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled.

"It's me." Hayley's voice was easy to recognize. If there was one person I knew I could talk to, I knew it was the person who had known about my feelings for Mitchie the entire time.

"You have the key," I could hear myself choke.

She unlocked the door and made her way in. She closed the door and locked it in case anyone else tried to come in.

She stared at me, her face filled with worry and comfort, "I know what happened."

"H-How?"

"Raven… I can tell that you're upset, cuz. I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Raven probably heard Mitchie too. She was just as upset wasn't she?"

"I'm not going to lie, she's equally depressed. She really likedyou, Alex."

I could feel more tears coming, "I blew it. I just should have walked away from Dean as soon as I realized that it was him. Hayley, what am I gonna do without her? I…I love her."

"And because you love her, I know you'll be able to figure something out. And no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."

I gave my cousin a hug, "Thank you, Hales…"

???'s POV

Everything was working out exactly according to plan. I just had to wait for my assistants to bring that fool Dean here so I could bring out the next fool.

I brought out my walkie-talkie and held it near my mouth, "Prepare for the next mission; unleash Shane Gray."

**I still think Raven's on to you guys.**

**Well here's the drama that some you guys have been waiting for! What will happen next? I…can't tell you. *whacked***

**Please R&R- *whacked* -_-'**


	8. The One

**I know it's been awhile seen I've updated, but I'm not dead. Not completely anyways. **

**HinataLoveNaruto: It's in ones of those scenes that involved Alex and Mitchie, but the author didn't type it because the author's a jerk. And try not to overdo it with the smacking-of-the-author's-face. T_T**

**DemiLovato'sBff: Aw… *hugs* No one deserves that crap…**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hayley and Raven. Disney owns WoWP and CR. The songs **_**Gonna Get Caught **_**and**_** Two Worlds Collide**_** are owned by Demi Lovato, and she rocks.**

Hayley's POV

This sucks.

Four days had passed since Dean kissed Alex. My cousin hasn't been the same. She isn't getting in trouble, she actually does her work, and she's always locked up in her room after school. She's missing magic class, and according to Raven all she's thinking about is Mitchie.

No one could talk to her. Not Harper, Aunt Theresa, Uncle Jerry, Justin, Max, Raven, or even me. Harper and I were the only ones who could enter her room, however. But if we tried to talk to her, she just ignored us. And I think she was actually doing her _homework_. Nothing makes sense anymore!

"I have got to fix this," I muttered as I made my way into the lair. Raven was sitting on the couch, cleaning the tips of her fingernails with a pocketknife.

She grinned at me, "Hey. You've got that I-need-to-use-magic-or-my-cousin-will-become-emo look. How do I know? Because you're thinking that if you don't use magic to convince Mitchie that Alex didn't kiss Dean, then Alex will become emo and the world will come to an end December 21, 2012."

"…That last part was off, but yes. Where's my wand?"

"It's right on the table. Are you sure about this? Your magic wand is pretty long, what if Mitchie sees it? Are you going to tell her that you collect novelty sticks? Because that just sounds wrong to me for some reason."

"Ew, you don't need to put those kinds of thoughts in my head. But you're right about the wand. Here, you transport me to outside Mitchie's house."

"Isn't it dangerous for a non-wizard to use magic?"

I grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, "This is my cousin we're talking about!"

"This is ridiculous."

"…Ridiculous? This is Spar-"

My best friend put her hand on my mouth, "No don't pull that crap with me. I'll use your stupid wand to get you to Mitchie's stupid house, ok?"

"Thank you."

I closed my eyes and heard Raven mumble, "This idiot has the brain of a mouse, transport her outside Mitchie's house."

In a matter of seconds, I was outside Mitchie's house. I opened my eyes and saw that I was hanging on to a rope leading to Mitchie's window. Holy fu-

I'll continue that thought later. I guess now that I was hanging on, I might as well make my way up. Ray does it all the time, so how hard can it be?

With a firm grip on the rope, I continued to climb up. Once I reached the top, I used one hand to knock on the window. Fortunately, the brunette didn't take long to answer.

She gasped, "Hayley?! What are you doing here?"

"You know, I'm just hanging out. Bad joke, I know. Want to be a pal and help me inside?"

Mitchie's POV

I hesitated, but pulled Hayley inside. She fell down, got up, and glared at me, "I think you know why I'm here."

I sighed, "Yeah, I do. Listen Hayley, it's not going to make any difference no matter what you say. I saw what happened."

"Yes, but you didn't see what happened afterwards. It was not Alex's fault and you need to understand that."

"If she lied to me then how do I know that her cousin won't do the same thing?"

"What lie?!"

"I think it's time for a flashback."

_*Flashback*_

Hold me tighter_, I thought as Alex held me in her arms._

"_There is no where else I'd rather be right now then with you," said Alex, "I wish that this night could last forever."_

_I giggled as she kissed the top of my head. I knew that I felt the same way, and I wanted to make sure that Alex was all mine._

"_Alex, if I ask you something do you promise not to lie to me?"_

_She smiled, "Of course."_

"_Is there anyone else in your life?"_

_She gazed off at the sky for awhile before answering, "Nope, you're the only one for me and it will always stay that way."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Hayley bit her lip, "But Alex is not involved with-"

"He was a fling of hers and she didn't bother to tell me about it! I even told her about Shane! And speaking of which, I met with him yesterday."

It looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her skull, "What…happened?"

"I was honest and told him that I couldn't go out with him because I had feelings for a girl."

"How did that work out?"

"Oddly enough, he understood. Know do _you_ understand why I'm so upset?"

She shook her head. There was a blank expression on her face as she spoke, "Yeah. I understand, and I think you're an idiot. You didn't give Alex a chance to explain. I will admit that there is _a lot_ about our family that you don't know, but my cousin doesn't deserve to go through this shit. She's a wreck without you, and you don't seem to be doing any better. When you decide to add the facts up right, let me know."

Hayley jumped out of my window. When I looked outside, she seemed to have disappeared.

She was right; Alex didn't deserve to be hurt. I was so stupid, why didn't I let her explain?

I opened a notebook and risked a glance at the lyrics inside;

_Don't say that you're sorry_

_For breaking every inch of my heart_

_I should've known right from the start_

_Now it's time to get lost_

I tore the page out and threw it into a wastebasket. I thought of Alex, and wrote down some fresh lyrics.

*****

Alex's POV

Hayley had insisted that I leave my room, but now that we were outside I didn't see what the point was, "Where the hell are we?"

"I'll tell you when I find out."

Raven squinted, "_When _are we exactly? Hayley, buddy, you didn't really think this out did you?"

"Everyone's a critic."

I frowned, "What are you guys talking about?"

The Goth shushed me, "Silence! The readers must be satisfied!"

"You're _seriously _creeping me out with that reader thing. You two are missing prom for this? Don't worry about me."

My cousin rolled her eyes, "C'mon cuz, you know me better than that. We just need to wait."

I crossed my arms and groaned. I wondered what kind of excuse Hayley had made to tell my parents when she took me outside of the house at midnight. Well, it had better been goo-

Did I hear singing?

_She was giving the world so much that she couldn't see_

_And she needed someone to show her who she could be_

_And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve_

_But I needed you to believe_

I turned around and saw Mitchie coming towards me. The first thing that came to mind was to run, but I couldn't move as Mitchie's voice swept through the air. And ironically enough, my cousin and her best friend were no where to be seen.

_You had your dreams I had mine_

_You had your fears I was fine_

_Showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

She moved closer to me with each word, and my heart pounded louder each time.

_She was scared of it all, watching from far away_

_She was giving a role never knew just when to play_

_And she tried to survive living a life on her own_

_Always afraid of the throne_

_But you've given me strength to find hope_

Now she was directly in front of me. That look in her eyes was just so pure, and I knew that she wanted me to sing along.

So I did.

_You had your dreams I had mine_

_You had your fears I was fine_

_Showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_She was scared, unprepared_

_Lost in the dark falling apart_

_I can survive with you by my side_

_We're gonna be alright_

_At least that's what happens when two worlds collide_

Her face was only inches away from mine. I wanted to do nothing more than kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around me, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Mitchie."

"No, it's not. I should've trusted you. I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm an idiot, I ju-"

Aw, screw it.

I gently kissed her, and the way that she kissed me back spoke for itself. I felt her smile as I ran my fingers through her dark hair. She placed her smooth hands on my cheeks, and I moaned. I had been wanted to do this again for quite some time now.

As we had to break apart, three meaningful words slipped out of my mouth, "I love you."

I didn't know where that came from, for I had never said it to anyone outside of my family. But I did mean it, and she had to know that.

She stared at me with her brown eyes, "I love you too."

With those four words, I knew that she was the one.

???"s POV

My assistant saluted me, "Sorry boss, but our plan failed. Shane was ignored and Dean received pain. I'm afraid that Alex and Mitchie are back together."

I snarled, "Impossible! I was sure that my plan would succeed. Their love is stronger than I thought. Very well, go tell your partner that we'll be going with Plan B. It's time that the telekinetic's siblings came into the picture."

**Wonder what Raven's siblings have to do with anything? Hm..?**

**See the review button? Just click it, it won't bite.**


	9. Oh, Brother

**I got the new Demi Lovato album! I'm so happy right now ^_^**

**Disclaimer: My OC's. All I own. Nothing else. Go away.**

Raven's POV

I clenched my stomach. Ouch! What the hell happened?

Hayley frowned, "You ok, Ray?"

"I'm fine… I just felt a disturbance though. Perhaps I should stop listening to _Disturbia._"

"I doubt that that has anything to do with it, but if that means you'll stop stealing my iPod, then alright."

"Don't answer that," I said before the door bell rang.

My best friend sighed, "It's past midnight, and so can you tell me who the hell is at the door?"

I spoke through clenched teeth, "The asshole is blocking me from his or her mind, and that's always a bad sign."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. A guy about Max's age was standing against a wall. He looked at us and grinned.

Oh, brother.

"So you've been here this whole time, sis?" He asked.

I scowled, "You blocked me out from your mind."

"Don't you know better by now? I was about to send an image of me to your head, just so you'd get the point."

Hayley spoke up, "Raven? You have a brother?"

"Name's Carter. Everyone calls me Jay, 'cause it's my middle name," Said my big brother.

I sighed, "Surprise? We look nothing alike, huh?"

She looked at me funny, "Are you kidding? You both have pale skin, black hair, and hazel eyes. His eyes are a bit darker though."

Jay smirked, "Thanks, Hayley. Now Raven, why are you here and not at home?"

"Our dad's in jail and mom's a drunk. Why the hell would I be _there_?"

"Sorry, you just seemed so determined to help Mom the last time I saw you."

"Hey, if she wants to drink herself dead, then that's not my problem anymore. You know that they don't give shit about us, nobody ever did except for…"

I stopped there. Ever since the "incident" took place, I couldn't even stutter his name.

Jay finally became serious, "I told you not to think about that. I'm just glad that you managed to find somebody that cares," he turned to look at Hayley.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Mind if I just crash on your couch for tonight? The guys are smoking cigars today, and I don't want to be involved with any of that."

I decided to communicate with my brother privately; _you don't have to baby sit me anymore._

_Who says a big brother can't check up on his only sister? I just want to be there for you._

_That doesn't make it any less annoying than it already is. _

_Have a heart; you know that I wasn't lying about the smoke._

Hayley eyed me, "I guess that's ok. At least for tonight it is."

He plopped himself down on the couch, "Thank you."

"What about your aunt and uncle?" I asked.

"They're out of town for a sandwich convention. How else did you think I was able to get Alex out of the house? She's not even back yet. Are you coming upstairs?"

"I think I'll stay down here tonight."

She headed upstairs. When I was sure she was out of sight, I glowered at Jay, "Alright, now tell me the real reason you're here."

He shook his head, "Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to protect you."

"I can protect myself."

My brother reached into his back pocket and pulled out a photo. He set it down on the table, "You recognize this?"

I took a quick glance at the picture. I was by Jay's side, we both looked happy. Behind us was…

"I don't want to one day look at that picture and say that I lost _both _of the only important people in my life," he said, "I know how confident you are, but a pocketknife isn't going to help you so much. Especially if you can clean your nails with that thing and not hurt yourself."

"You can't be my bodyguard you know. As much as you're pissing me off right now, I still don't want to lose you."

"You're the only thing I got to lose and I don't want that to happen, but you _do_ have people you care about you other than me; Hayley, that weird "fashion" girl, and those two lesbians. One of them is related to your best friend, right?"

"It's no use hiding anything from you. Goodnight." I fell down on another one of the couches.

_Goodnight, little sis._

Jason's POV

"The siblings are asleep in the loft, boss," said the assistant.

I gripped onto the bars of the cell, "I'll do whatever the hell you want me to do, just leave them alone!"

The "boss" grinned at me, "Now dear Jason, I can assure you that they'll both be safe as long as you follow my orders. After that you three can go on with your lives."

"Tell me what you want then!"

"Be patient now. You don't want me to pull out the tranquilizer gun again, do you?"

I wondered who that chick was working for.

Her assistant interrupted, "Excuse me, mam, the two past love interests of the girls are here."

"Oh good, lock them up."

And then I had two skinny dark haired cellmates.

"Jason, say hello to Dean and Shane. As you can see, you're a lot more built than they are, so I advise that you go easy on them."

I raised an eyebrow at the two. I could probably break them like toothpicks if I really wanted to. But it wasn't them I was mad at, "What's going on here? And what do these guys have to do with anything?"

"I already explained what happened between Alex and Mitchie. These are their exes."

That Dean guy spoke first, "Wait, are you saying that I was dumped for a chick?"

"Join the club," Shane mumbled.

I snickered, "This is pathetic. I never went out with either of those girls; they're too young for me anyways. Tell me, why am I involved with any of this?"

"Raven played a pretty big part of all this, and Jay will soon enough. Do everything I say and they'll be fine."

I knew I was going to regret this.

Raven's POV

"Get out of our house you hobo!"

I woke up as I heard yelling. I sat up and looked into the darkness of the room. This is what I could hear;

_Who is this guy?! How did he get in here!?_

_Ow! Raven wake up! This chick is beating me!_

I rushed over to the light switch. Once I could see, I saw Alex beating Jay with Justin's baseball bat. Wow, I was seriously tempted to film this.

"Alex!" I yelled, "You can stop! That's just my brother!"

She dropped the bat, "Oh… Why is your brother here?"

He rubbed his forehead, "Because I love getting concussions."

"He needed a place to stay at for awhile."

I heard footsteps running down from upstairs. I spun around and saw Justin, Hayley, and Mitchie in their pajamas. Wait, Mitchie didn't live here..? Oh God, there was just some things I _did not _want to know.

Mitchie grimaced, "Alex! Are you alright?"

Justin looked at Mitchie, Alex, Jay, and then his bat, "What is going on? I find it odd that the weird stuff is happening when Max is at a friend's house and not here."

"Let me explain," Said my brother, "My name is Carter Jay Fox, just call me Jay. I'm here because my room mates are smoking, and I figured that my little sister, Raven, would back me up and let me stay at her friends' house for a few nights."

"Well, now I know one thing." He turned to look at Mitchie, "And how long have you been here?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "We just got here actually. When I saw Jay on the couch, I told Mitchie to go upstairs. Your bat was just lying around, so I hit him with it."

"As long as everyone's ok…" Justin took one last glance at his sister and her girlfriend, "Behave yourselves now, especially you two."

Alex frowned, "What does he think we're gonna do?"

Hayley giggled, "What do _you _think?"

"…Oh."

I yawned, "I'm sorry. Overprotective big brothers suck."

My brother snarled, "Really? You want to know what sucks even more? Baseball bats!"

**And know you know more about Raven. So, how do you think Jason knows Raven and Jay? And where exactly is he? So many questions…that won't be answered yet, 'cause I'm a jerk. **

**You know you wanna click on the review button. Don't deny it.**


	10. Why I'm Here

**I'm here to update. Lol, what else?**

**Disclaimer: *stamps 'Only property of Spacey-Writer' on OC's* that should make it very clear T.T**

Carter Jay's POV

I crossed my arms and leaned against the balcony. I didn't know why I was here. Would my being here help or hurt Raven? And what about Jason? Was he still in the cell? And why the hell is 'Only property of Spacey-Writer' stamped to my arm? That was not the tattoo I paid for…

"You can stop blocking me from your mind, genius," My sister said, "It's making it very clear that something's up."

I turned to Raven, "It's not important, it's just something personal going on where I live."

She grimaced, "Just because its "personal" doesn't mean that you have to hide it from your little sister. Hiding things from me doesn't help with the fact that I have an uneasy feeling about whether you should be here or not-"

"I know where Jason is."

That sentence caused an uncomfortable silence near the balcony. Raven's hazel eyes look right into mine before she stuttered, "W-What?"

"He's not dead, but he's not doing so well either. He was captured last year for anonymous reasons, and he's spent all this time in a cold cell. There were no cellmates for him to talk to until a few Mondays ago, and guess who that was?

"I was scared, yet I was relieved that our big brother was alive!"

"What are you doing here then?"

"Two nights ago they let me out, but I had to follow their orders. I had to…"

"What?! You had to what?! They're going to lock me into the same God damn cell, aren't they?!"

"Raven, please listen to me! They wanted to keep watch over you, but I knew that it was the perfect opportunity to _protect _you. Jason told me that I had to, for they would try to hurt you if I didn't. He would've come to you, but they needed him for something else."

She put her hands on my shoulder and held a firm grip to them, "What do they want him to do? Why do you have to keep watch of me? Why in the name of the bloody world did they lock you up anyways!? What is their plot- what do they want from us?!"

"Please, sis, stop yelling at me so I can explain. I don't know exactly what they're up to, but Jason has been sending me messages through his telekinesis. They told me that I was suppose to watch over you, but what they really expect me to do is watch over _all _of you. I know that a lot of their planning doesn't have so much to do with you or me, but they seem to be after Alex and Mitchie."

"Why didn't you tell me? We need to stop them! It has something to with their relationship, I just know it! Hayley needs to know!"

"Raven please-"

"You shut up! You're blocking me from your stupid mind! How do I not know your lying to me about being on our side?"

_You know because I would never tell you a bloody lie, sis._

_We still need to stop them, whoever they are. Alex and Mitchie are in love, bro, don't you understand that?_

_They're already sleeping in the same bed, so believe me when I say that I don't have any doubts._

That's when we were lured into a bag. And after that, we heard screaming.

Alex's POV

I opened my eyes and smiled. Mitchie was lying down next to me, her face only inches away from mine. I could get use to this, who wouldn't want to wake up with an angel? Now if only she would stop sleeping.

I sat up, "Wake up, Mitchie."

I barely heard her mumble, "It's too early..." before she pulled the covers over her head.

My girlfriend was too cute. I removed the covers and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Wake up so I can make out with you."

She got up quickly, "Why didn't you say that before?"

I stuck out my tongue, "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Aw, you didn't just say that to get me up, did you? Because it seems like all you ever want to do is make out with me."

"That's not _all _I wanna do," I confirmed, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Alex! Come on, we're only sixteen."

"Well if that's the only thing that's stopping us from doing it, then being sixteen sucks."

She shut me up by finally kissing me. Oh God that was _hot_!

Her arms were wrapped around my shoulder while mine were wrapped around her waist.

"Does this…make up…for it..?" She asked.

"Shut up…and kiss…me," I answered.

There was no hesitation from her. I felt her tongue enter in my mouth and moaned. I held her tighter just so I could try to contain myself.

As soon as our lips parted, I pressed my lips onto her neck. Her arms went down and…was she moaning? Yes, she was moaning, and that only made me want more.

I smirked, "Do you know how hot you are right now?"

I pressed my lips onto hers. Feeling dominant, I flipped her over on her back. Before we could go any further, I heard someone gasp.

Still in the same position, I turned around. How long was the door open? And how long was Hayley standing there?

My cousin blinked, "Um… I'm sorry. Justin left to get Max, I was heading towards my room, but your door was open…"

The door had opened? I thought I had heard something. I got up and sat down on the bed. Mitchie sat up and frowned, "So Hayley, did you need anything?"

She shook her head, "Perhaps therapy now, but I'm fine…"

"I'll be back," I muttered following my cousin to her room.

She sat down on a chair and looked at me, "Hey, Alex."

"Look, Hayley, we didn't _do_ anything."

"I know. You seemed like you were eager to, though."

"Honestly? Alright, I was."

I saw her grin, and she laughed.

"What?"

Hayley rolled her eyes, "I won't interfere, just please try to contain yourself. You're only sixteen after all. And one more thing- not so loud next time?"

***

Mitchie and I locked arms as we walked down Waverly Place.

"I'm glad Hayley was alright," said the adorable brunette.

"Yeah, my cousin's strong. Besides, she probably secretly enjoyed watching."

We laughed and continued to walk together. I was walking Mitchie to her house, despite that fact that I just wanted her to stay with me for all of eternity. I couldn't stand being without her, no second passed by where I didn't think about her. The love we had for each other was just so pure and true.

I felt myself being shoved into an alley. I looked towards Mitchie and saw that she was still holding onto my arm. We heard large footsteps coming our way.

A large, masculine guy stood in front of us. He was wearing dark clothing and a mask, typical. There was a bag by his side, and in his hands was a…gun.

I stood in front of Mitchie with a protective pose. There was on way I was going to lose her, not now, not ever.

"I-I don't want to do this," He said. I could've sworn that he was _crying_.

My girlfriend spoke into my ear, "Look closer, it's a tranquilizer gun."

I squinted and saw that it _was_ nothing more than a tranquilizer gun. But who knew what he had in that bag?

I heard him gulp, "Please, I'm not going to hurt you. B-But they have my siblings. If you play along with this, I can promise that the both of you will be out of this mess soon."

Siblings? They? Play along? Wow, this guy was off his nut. He wasn't explaining anything clearly.

With one hand still on the tranquilizer, he reached into the bag and took out a rope. He was headed towards us, but before he could reach Mitchie, I kicked him in his groin. He placed his hands where I kicked him and wailed out in pain.

I grabbed Mitchie's hand and we ran out of there. But we didn't go far when Mitchie fell down.

"Mitchie!" I yelled before seeing the tranquilizer dart in her shoulder. _Shi-_

Before anything could be done, I blacked out.

**Is it good? Bad? Awful? It sucked? **

**A LOT of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. Trust me.**

**Please R&R.**


	11. What I Forgot to Mention

**Everyone wants the romantic stuff, huh? Well, I can't blame you.**

**HinataLoveNaruto: Just scroll down the page, the tranq dude will be revealed.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything but my OC's, Disney Channel would be as gay as the day is long.**

Alex's POV

_Ugh…_

I raised my head up and frowned. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was yelling out Mitchie's name and blacking out. Oh no, please tell me that Mitchie was alright!

"She's fine," stated a familiar voice.

Raven was sitting down, leaning against the wall. It looked like she was tracing stick figures on the wall.

"I know this is weird, but I'm bored. Anyways, if you want to know where Mitchie is, you might want to turn around."

I looked behind me and saw that my girlfriend was indeed cuddled up against me.

"You two are adorable, and that's coming from a straight person."

"How did we get here?"

"I saw a burly dude with a mask bring you in. Then he was summoned by the boss.

"As for me and this sleeping nut," she pointed to Jay, "Someone kidnapped us and stuffed us into a bag. I think Hayley was shot by a tranq dart, because I heard her scream and then there was silence all of a sudden.

"All I know for sure is that we need to get out of here soon. You better wake up your lover. Yes, I know what happened in the last chapter."

I ignored that last comment and gently shook Mitchie, "Mitchie wake up. We're in a cell."

Her eyes fluttered open, "Alex? You're alright?"

"Of course as long as you're safe."

"How long was Raven here?"

The Goth rolled her eyes, "1948."

Raven poked her brother in the back with a stick, "Wakey, wakey, little boy."

Jay mumbled, "But I don't want to go to school mommy, I want to stay home and bake cookies with you."

She broke the stick over his head, "Mom never baked cookies you moron!"

He sat up and groaned, "Why is it that every time you wake me up, you have to do it with pain?"

"Because I can. So, anyone got an escape plan?"

As soon as she said that, a flash of light entered in the cell.

Hayley's POV

_Damn it..?_

I opened my eyes and glowered at the floor. Raven and Jay were gone… Where were they and who had them? I squinted and tried to remember the last event before I blacked out…

_*Flashback*_

_I sat down on my beanbag chair and read a magazine. After accidentally stumbling upon Alex and Mitchie's little "love fest", I figured that I should try to forget about that for their sake._

Help! _That word entered into my head unexpectedly. And it wasn't my voice; it sounded a lot like Raven and Jay._

_I rushed downstairs. I ran into the balcony and saw a large bag, and it was struggling. Something had shocked me…was it the girl holding the tranquilizer gun? I had known who that was, but I couldn't remember anymore. I also couldn't remember what I had screamed before being shot by a tranq dart…_

_*End of Flashback*_

…I'm an idiot.

"Hayley!"

My eyes darted up and I saw Justin and Max standing in front of me, "Hey guys."

The older wizard helped me up while the other one took the dart out of my neck.

The eighteen-year-old grimaced, "Hayley, what happened?"

"Raven and Carter Jay signaled for help… I ran downstairs… They were in a bag… A chick was holding a tranquilizer gun… I was shot. There's your basic summary."

Max grinned, "That is so cool! How does the tranq dart feel? Did you feel all tired and black out?"

"Give me the dart and I'll show you-"

"Let's not do anything too hasty," said Justin, "Where are Alex and Mitchie?"

"I think they went for a walk or something…aw, shit!"

I got up and heard Justin mutter something about language.

"I'm so stupid! I should've been there! I could've stopped it!"

"This isn't your fault. What's important right now is that we find out where everyone is. Do you have the slightest clue of their whereabouts, or at least how we can find out?"

I blinked. How did he expect me to know anything?

_Use our transportation spell, dumb ass._

_Raven? Is that you?_

_No, it's Josh Farro. Of course it's me! Now don't you remember when I managed to transport you to Mitchie's location? Just think of a corny rhyme and make a spell! Here's a hint; we're in a cell._

I smiled at my oldest cousin, "I might know a way."

"Great! Just let Max and I get our wands."

"About that…the spell is limited to one person. You're on your own, buddy."

"What?"

I raised my wand over my head, _"I want to help all my friends with this spell, please, please take me to Raven's cell."_

"Wait-"

As soon as I vanished from there, I barely heard Max ask, "My plan?"

Justin sighed, "Your plan."

I felt like I was traveling through time and space, but that didn't last long. Before I knew it, I was in a cell with four familiar people.

I waved nervously, "Hi."

Alex's POV

As my cousin appeared into the cell, Raven scowled, "You should have made it _outside _of the cell! Once inside this cell, magic cannot be used! I even had trouble with my telekinesis!"

Hayley flinched, "Oh."

I felt as stupid as my cousin as I realized that I never managed to tell Mitchie about the wizard thing. I turned around and saw that my girlfriend had a look of pure shock on her face.

I smirked, "Oh yeah, did I mention that my Dad's side of the family consist of wizards? It's a funny story actually."

Mitchie was staring at us wide eyed.

"Raven, why is she doing that?"

My cousin's best friend face palmed, "Isn't it obvious? She wants to french you. Seriously, what's up with you Russo's and your stupid questions? She is in shock. S-H-O-C-K; shock!"

Hayley waved her hand in front of Mitchie's face, "Yeah, looks like she's stuck in the la la land machine."

"What?"

"I don't know either."

Mitchie blinked and shook her head, "Oh, sorry. I'm just surprised. So Alex, you're a wizard too?"

I nodded, "Yep. My brothers are also wizards, and my dad was one."

"Was?"

"Well, wizard siblings have to compete to find out who will keep their powers. Dad won the wizard competition against his brother, but he didn't keep them for long.

"You see, wizards are not supposed to marry mortals. Dad had to give his powers to my uncle so he could marry Mom."

"Wow, that's…different. What about Hayley? How did her dad keep his powers?"

My cousin spoke up, "My mom's a wizard too, so none of that was necessary. They didn't marry though let's just call it a one night stand. Dad walked out on her, and I was born nine months later. Now that I think about it, Mom must've been drunk as hell. This just goes to show that I'm one of the many accidents."

Raven raised an arm up, "Amen to that! And you thought I was joking about reading minds!"

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry, Mitchie. I should've told you. If you're mad and never want to see me again I understa-"

Mitchie pulled me closer to her and kissed me. My stomach flipped at this unexpected answer.

There was a huge smile on her face as she pulled away, "No wonder kissing you is so magical."

I giggled.

Raven tilted her head and looked at Hayley, "Something tells me that we're gonna have to get use to this?"

"Yep."

"Did you guys forget that I was here?" Jay questioned, "You'll both have plenty of time to make out when we get out of here. Tell me; how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"We're not the only ones in here. Let's ask around," Hayley kneeled down in front of a skeleton, "Hey dude, think you could help us out?"

Jay's sister twitched, "I'm afraid that the only way out is the…perfume department."

"…You've _got_ to be kidding."

She pointed to a door with a perfume department sign on it, "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

The three shrugged and hurried into the door.

"Hey, I found something!" My girlfriend exclaimed.

It turns out that one of the floorboards was actually an entrance to the basement.

She looked at the door, "Should we go and tell them?"

"Nah, they're probably deep in perfume anyways. They'll survive."

We walked down to the basement. It was dark and we had to watch our steps, but we eventually found another entrance.

Mitchie and I opened the door and gasped at what we saw. Three guys were chained up to the wall; Dean, Shane Gray, and a familiar Masculine guy- the tranq dude! I saw him mouth I'm sorry and knew right away that it was him.

"Bonjour girls."

We spun around and came face to face with Gigi, "So you're behind all of this!"

She laughed, "Oh, I _wish!_ I'm the boss, but I'm not the Master."

I clenched my fist, "I'm going to kill you right now if you don't give us any information!"

"Patience, Alex, for I'm not the _real_ Gigi. No, the real Gigi is locked up somewhere, along with Harper."

What was she talking about? "What did you do to Harper!?"

"All I'm going to say is that if you want to face the Master, you have to face me and my assistant first."

"You call me, boss?"

Mitchie spoke before I could, "They got Harper."

I looked at my best friend, who had a completely blank expression on her face. She was under a spell, but so was Gigi! I'd kick Gigi's ass anytime, but I couldn't hurt my Harper. Unless...

My thoughts were interrupted as we heard the sound of a door opening and three young teenagers coughing, "I hate going in there!"

"I think the yellow sponge took it better than we did. This is what you get for breaking the fourth wall!"

"Raven, it was you that did that!"

**What will happen next?**

**Find out next time on, **_**Can a Wizard Love?**_**!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	12. Not Where I Thought I Was

**Sorry I didn't update for the last two days. I was babysitting the whole day Saturday, and on Sunday there was a lot to do so…yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I'll own Disney once I rule the world. I'll just have to start with my OC's.**

Alex's POV

Jay scowled, "You two found another entrance? Damn it!"

Raven frowned, "I guess that was pointless then."

"You think?!"

Hayley looked at Gigi and Harper, "The hell? Alex, what's going on?"

I bit my lip, "I'm not too sure myself…"

"Let me explain," said a familiar voice, "You, Raven, and "Jay" are just an unfortunate mix in all this. Hayley, since you're related to Alex I figured that you'd try to mess up my plans.

"As for you two; you'll be glad to know that you're brother is alright."

The siblings gasped, "Jason?! Where is he?"

"Peer to your right."

They did just that and examined the tranq dude. He sighed, "I'm sorry guys…"

They ran to him and Raven picked the lock that held his chains together with a hairpin. He landed on his feet and hugged his siblings.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Jason. The whole deal isn't complete yet."

"Who are you?" Mitchie asked the voice.

"Master…" Gigi and Harper mumbled.

"Yes, I am their Master. Alex, do you recognize my evil voice?"

I blinked. Something about that voice rung a bell, but my memory seemed to be blurred out from anything that happened before I met Mitchie.

"Alex!"

I spun around to see my brothers coming out of the perfume department, "Well, it's about time you showed up! And what's up with everyone taking the perfume department?"

Justin wheezed, "Ugh, allergies. Anyways, we were able to locate you guys using a spell. Max knew a shortcut and was able to get use into the perfume department."

"And he knew about that room how?"

Max shrugged, "Spongebob."

"Ok, good enough."

The voice continued, "If you want a proper explanation, you'll just have to find me. You'll have to go through a maze of rooms, and you'll have to get through my assistants. Good luck!"

My brother raised an eyebrow, "Did that voice seem familiar to you?"

"Yes. C'mon, we need to find the person responsible for all this!"

Gigi jumped in front of us, "Oh no you don't! You won't get through unless you can kick my ass! And all we know that that will never happen!"

My cousin gestured towards the water tank next to us. I smirked and shoved Gigi into the tank.

Justin nodded, "Random, yet convenient."

I glared at "Harper", "Listen to me, Harper. It' me, Alex, and I know that this evil Master has you under a spell. You're actual conscience is locked up somewhere with Gigi, and I pity you due to who you're stuck with. You're my best friend, and I don't want to hurt you, so please snap back into the real Harper when I say that I care-"

Before I could finish, she fell into the water tank. Raven was standing behind it shaking her head, "Evil voice should've used a waterproof spell."

"Raven! Why did you do that?"

"Because you were being a sap and taking too long. Besides, the real Harper wouldn't have been able to come back anyways, things like that only happen in sappy movies. This just proves that the author is running out of ideas."

Hayley scratched her head, "For once, I agree with you about that author thing."

"What are we gonna do about their unconscious bodies though?" Mitchie asked.

Max pointed to Dean and Shane, "And what about them? Isn't one of them your ex, Alex?"

I smirked, "We can leave them here and Gigi too."

My girlfriend grimaced, "Alex!"

"Oh, don't be so nice!"

"How can they be asleep when they're hanging like that?" my little brother questioned.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, "You learn to do that when you're there long enough. Listen, you guys find the evil voice, I'll handle these guys."

Jay shook his head, "But dude, we need you."

Raven agreed, "Jay's right! We just got you back bro!"

"I've caused enough trouble. I'll be fine though. And Alex, Mitchie; I'm sorry about the tranq dart."

"Don't worry about it," said Mitchie.

"Yeah, it's fine," I stated.

"Cool. And one more thing; Carter, when the hell did people start calling you by your middle name?"

"Since you've been gone," Jay declared.

"Well I'm back now, so please just use your first name."

"Whatever."

The siblings gave their brother one last hug before we left the room.

We glanced around the hallway. There were two doors, and one of them was the exit.

Raven pointed towards the exit, "Maybe she's outside! Or maybe that's not really an exit! We need to check it out!"

"That's not really a good idea!" Justin exclaimed.

The Goth girl opened the door and screamed, "What?!"

Hayley ran to her best friend, "Oh, crap…"

My older brother face palmed, "Did I not tell you that that was a bad idea? Here's a fact; we're in the middle of space."

The rest of us made our way to the door and saw that we were, in fact, in a floating building in space.

Raven glowered at the scene in front of her, "What is this, _Super Mario Galaxy? _All we're missing is Mario, hungry Lumas, and the subtle stars that spell out UR MR GAY," she looked at me and Mitchie, "or in this case, MRS."

"Shut up."

Carter tilted his head, "Um… Isn't the door being open kind of dangerous since we're in space?"

We all looked at each other and slammed the door shut.

"Logic equals fail."

"We're wizards and telekinetics, not to mention that Mitchie is the only human in here. I think the readers stopped expecting logic many chapters ago."

"You've got a valid point, sis. Now let's see what's in the other door."

He opened the door and we slowly stepped inside, expecting some sort of booby trap to spring at us any minute. Surprisingly, nothing happened to us. All that door lead to was a hallway with a lot more doors.

Justin crossed his arms. "Alright, I think I got a plan. There is _way _too many of us, so we need to split up. That way, we'll be able to find this evil person faster.

"I'll go with Max. Hayley will go with Raven and Jay- I mean Carter. Alex and Mitchie can go together. Each team has a wizard, so whoever finds the "Master" need to summon the rest of us. Understand?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, mom."

"This is serious, Alex."

"I know, but I can't take you seriously when you're trying to act all serious. I know we're in a bad situation, but you don't have to tense up so much."

"Uh, Mitchie, good luck putting up with that for the rest of your life!"

She grinned, "Its ok, Alex's rebelliousness is one of the many things that I love about her."

I snickered, "That and I'm hot. Am I right?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Max exclaimed, "I'm so confused."

Justin sighed, "I have no comment. Come on, let's go."

The other two teams chose a door and entered in there. After we picked our door, Mitchie looked at me with her worried eyes, "Alex… What if we don't make it?"

"We will make it. I promise you that everything will be ok."

"How do you know?"

I placed a quick kiss on her lips, "Because I get to kiss the hottest girl in the universe. When I first met you, I knew that nothing was going to go wrong."

She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She slid her fingers in between mine. With my other hand I turned the doorknob. The door opened slowly and we were ready to face whatever came at us…

**I kind of feel like the chapter was a little bit rushed. Eh, I just hope writers block isn't trying to hit me in the face. That always seems to rush me.**

**I think I'm almost done with this story. I might make two or three more chapters. After that I'll probably start another writing project, so no break for me. Ha.**

**Please REVIEW! **


	13. The Future, Past, and Absolutely Nothing

**Finally, lucky number 13 _**

**Disclaimer: Other than my OC's, I own nada.**

Mitchie's POV

Alex and I entered an empty white room. There was _nothing _inside, just pure white.

"I feel slight déjà vu from being in here…" said Alex, "Maybe we should go to a different room."

We were about to do so, but we then realized that the door had completely disappeared.

"So we're…trapped?" I asked hoarsely.

"No, no, let's not called it trapped. Let's say we're…temporarily _stuck. _But you don't need to worry about, I know a way out. Just don't let go of my hand, ok?"

I tightened my grip on her hand as she chanted, "We are stuck in nothingness today, so convert us back into the hallway."

I blinked as we stood there, "The spell didn't work, did it?"

"I probably should've listened to Hayley when she was telling me about the spell. She probably said that it couldn't be used in certain situations yet."

"Ok, um… What about that portal spell you told me about?"

"About that, it was banned."

"What?! Why?"

"Let's just say that it involves a very funny story about teenage wizards accidentally sucking their rooms into nothingness."

"So what are we going to do?"

Hayley's POV

"So…do any of you have a clue about where we are?"

Raven and Carter shook there heads.

I peered around the room. The walls were made of metal, and the door we entered in was now locked.

"This sucks. I guess we'll have to look for a key in the other rooms."

Carter opened one of the doors and we followed him inside.

"Wow. Raven, pray that your social anxiety is gone."

Raven slapped Carter's arm.

I grimaced, "Who are these people?"

Endless amounts of people were marching around the room. And they were all in _uniform. _

One of them walked up to us, "Greetings fellow time travelers. We come in peace."

I twiddled my thumbs, "Err…do you mind telling us where we are?"

"No problem. My name is Gavin, welcome to the year 3000."

"Holy crap! Guys, we're in the future!"

"Ah, so that means that your present is our past. Tell me, what year are you guys from?"

"2009."

"I don't recall time travel being invented at that time."

"We're here by accident, for a door in a space station led us here. I'm just gonna stop beating around the bush; we're immortals."

"I see. Don't worry the immortal races came out to mortals many, many years ago. What is your species?"

"I'm a wizard."

Carter pointed to himself, "I'm a proud telekinetic, and so is my sister. Raven?"

My best friend was in fetal position, "Too…many…people. I'm…losing…my…head."

"You _had_ to bring up her anxiety."

"Sorry."

Gavin chuckled, "I'm assuming that you three were in the first ever magic space station designed. Do you see that door next to the one you came in? In there are several doors that lead to the past. Just insert your year into one of them and you'll be back home. The first door you see should be the one."

Raven sped toward the door with Carter not too far behind. Before I followed them, I turned to look at Gavin, "Thanks."

"It's no problem. Trust me; we will eventually see each other again. You know the whole immortal thing."

"Right. Well take care!"

Raven was standing in front of a door, "I inserted our year. C'mon, we don't have all day!"

"Ray, that's the second door. Gavin said that the first door was the one-"

The door disappeared and a portal took its place. It tried to suck Carter in, so he held on to the edge of the wall, "Help!"

Raven and I tried pulling him back inside, but the force of the portal was too strong. Carter was forced to let go and he was sucked in.

"I'm coming bro!" Raven exclaimed trying to jump into the portal. The door reappeared, and my best friend crashed into it.

She groaned, "Damn it. Now what?"

I tried to open the door, "It's locked. I guess we'll do the only thing we can do, go back to the space station and hope that Carter is with the others."

Justin's POV

"And it's the greatest wizard game in existence! You can easily convert your wand into the Wii remote for it!"

While my brother rambled on, I was trying to look for the door. I guess this was why evil voice told us good luck. We'll be lucky if we get out of here! I wonder if the others were having this kind of problem. I just hope that they're safe.

The door led us to some sort of medieval time. We were outside of a castle, and the only door I saw was guarded by knights. Max and I were hiding behind a convenient bush.

"Max, I know Mom only let you play those videogames for one hour each day, but you at least have to know how to get past those guards."

His eyes darted towards the knights, "I think I remember. I just had my character run past them while swinging his sword!"

"….We do not _have_ swords, and our magic is disabled in here, so I can't make one appear."

"I know, and that's what makes it more challenging. Maybe it'll earn us more points!"

"This isn't a videogame!" I shouted.

We looked at the knights, who, despite my shouting, didn't move a muscle.

I frowned, "They're still as statue. Do you think that anyone is actually in there?"

"Well, let's find out."

"Max, no-"

But my brother dashed toward the "knights" to find out. He poked the darker knight's helmet, causing it to fall to pieces. It clashed loudly to the ground.

I got up and walked towards my brother, "Alright, we were waiting for half an hour just to find out that they were fake?!"

"Maybe the evil voice was on a budget?"

"Whatever, let's just go inside. Hey, what are you doing-"

Max poked the other knight and it also fell into pieces, making the same loud noise.

I face palmed, "Are you finished?"

"I don't see anymore fake knights, so yes."

We entered into the castle and glanced around the long hallway. It was dark and vacant, and the only thing interesting in there were the stairs.

I headed toward the stairs, "The stairs should lead back to the space station place. I don't think that this will take long."

_***50 steps later***_

"N-no big deal…it's just a few more steps."

_***50 more steps later***_

"We've went up one hundred steps by now, haven't we?"

"It's not that much," I panted, "We just need maybe ten more…"

_***25 more steps later***_

"This is endless!"

"That's what I said seventy-five steps ago!" Max declared.

I fell on my knees, "There's no way we're going to get out of here without breaking our legs! I can't do it!"

As those words came out of my mouth, the rest of the stairs disappeared, "W-What? I admit my failure and suddenly we're in the dungeon?"

"Look, there's a note!"

I picked up the note and read it out loud, "You should have admitted your weakness many steps ago, you idiot. Sincerely, S.W."

"Who's S.W.?"

"I don't know, but I have the strangest feeling that Raven knows about this."

We made our way further into the dungeon until we heard barking. I raised an eyebrow, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember a dog being in my videogame."

We looked ahead and spotted…a beagle?

Max and I slowly walked toward him, "Good doggie, good boy."

He wagged his tail and the sight of us and barked fire.

I jumped back and looked at his collar, "Dragon!"

I hugged Dragon while he licked my face, "I can't believe it's you!"

"What happened to Dragon anyways?" my brother asked.

"…I don't know."

"Uh, guys?"

We looked behind us and saw Carter holding a lighter, "So _this _is where the door took me. I was hoping to get stuck with those hot chicks, but this is better than being alone."

I gasped when I saw what was behind Carter.

"What? Is my fauxhawk messed up or something?"

A loud screech echoed throughout the dungeon.

He sighed, "There's a dragon behind me, isn't there?"

**Three cliffhangers in one chapter? Either I have too much spare time, or not enough.**

**Review please!**


End file.
